


Критик и я

by Akitosan



Category: Hands of a Murderer (1990)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: В прошлом письме ты просил меня написать о встрече с профессором Мориарти, и это несмотря на то, что я сказал тебе три письма назад, что никогда не встречался с ним лично.Написано на спецквест ЗФБ для WTF Sherlock Holmes 2018, задание: рука. Бета: Xenya-m





	Критик и я

Мой дорогой Гарри!

В прошлом письме ты просил меня написать о встрече с профессором Мориарти, и это несмотря на то, что я сказал тебе три письма назад, что никогда не встречался с ним лично. Но ты мой брат и всегда умел распознавать обман между строк. Прежде чем перейти к описанию той волнующей встречи, позволь напомнить тебе о моем первом литературном опыте. Возможно, мои бумаги даже сохранились где-то на чердаке, покрытые забвением и паутиной. Да-да. Именно там я оставил стихи, написанные кровью сердца и на бумаге потерявшие все то, что я, казалось, вкладывал в них. В голове они представлялись мне поражающими воображение, на бумаге же стали нелепыми, как… Как что? Даже сейчас я не могу подобрать слова, которые могли бы вполне отразить мои чувства по этому поводу.

Тебе может показаться, что я упомянул о стихах просто ради красного словца, но это не так. Дело в том, что после возвращения в Англию из Афганистана я все-таки решился опубликовать их. Я отобрал лучшее и за свой счет напечатал маленький тираж. И конечно, мою скромную книжицу со стихами, написанными кровью сердца, никто не покупал. И мне было совершенно ясно, что никто ее и не купит, ведь стихи, очевидно, были очень плохи. Но представь себе, когда я пришел забрать тираж из магазина, то с изумлением узнал, что мою книгу купили. Всего одну, но купили!

К тому времени мои рассказы в «Стрэнде» еще не были так популярны, как сейчас. Но их читали, мне приходили письма от читателей, и я об этом знал. Ты, возможно, сейчас подумал: несомненно, покупатель читал твои рассказы, Джон, иначе зачем бы он купил стихи? Нет, этого не могло быть. Стихи я опубликовал под псевдонимом, так что моя сомнительная литературная известность не имела к покупке книги никакого отношения.

С замирающим сердцем я спросил у продавца, не запомнил ли он покупателя. С присущим этому почтенному торговцу тактом он сказал, что да, конечно, он может назвать мне его имя.

И назвал имя профессора Джеймса Мориарти.

Холмс на тот момент ни разу не упоминал о нем как о гениальном преступнике. Как математик он был известен по всей Европе, но я, вернувшийся раненым с войны и сосредоточенный на собственных проблемах: врачебной практике и помощи Холмсу, — ничего о нем не знал. 

Мне не составило большого труда найти его имя в справочнике, а его труды — в книжном магазине в разделе специальной литературы, и я долго размышлял, что мне делать. Конечно, он купил мои стихи из жалости, как же иначе? Не может же такой талантливый, умный и образованный человек любить поэзию такого скромного толка, как мои стишата. Но я никак не мог унять в сердце дрожь: это ж надо, единственный человек, купивший мою книгу, — фигура такой величины! Я не выдержал и отправился к нему с визитом.

Возможно, если бы его не было дома, я бы больше не осмелился тревожить покой этого замечательного во всех смыслах человека по столь незначительному поводу (повторяю, тогда я не знал, что он преступник, и считал его джентльменом). Но он был дома и согласился меня принять. Суровый слуга-индус взял мою шляпу и пальто и показал знаком, куда я должен идти по длинному коридору.

Профессор ошеломил меня как своим внешним видом — он, как мне показалось, был очень молод для той славы, что заслужил своими деяниями, — так и изысканными манерами. Чтобы завязать разговор, я сказал, что читал его работы (на самом деле все страницы его книги остались неразрезанными, поскольку я не понял ни слова уже из аннотации) и очень бы хотел их обсудить. Он изящно отмахнулся, по всей видимости заключив по строению моего черепа, что обсуждение со мной столь фундаментального труда лишено всякого смысла. Но зато мы поговорили о литературе и писательском мастерстве. Как я верно догадался, он читал «Стрэнд» и немного покритиковал мои рассказы, но меня не задела его критика: он очень точно определял уязвимые места моих творений, но указывал на них так деликатно, что я даже сразу и не понял, что это был разбор. Я поблагодарил его за замечания и уверил, что, если у меня есть такой внимательный читатель, как он, я буду совершенствоваться и прочая, и прочая. И на этом мне нужно было завершить нашу встречу и поблагодарить за уделенное внимание, но он вдруг сказал, странно улыбаясь:

— Прошу вас, доктор, забудьте все, что я сказал о ваших рассказах. Не нужно ничего в них менять, а то мне нечего будет читать. 

В ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд он пояснил:

— Видите ли, дело в том, что я люблю читать низкосортные произведения, чтобы разгружать мозг. Если же вы решите их улучшить и поднять до уровня литературы, тогда что же останется мне? Нет, ваши произведения очень хороши именно такими, как есть!

Все это было сказано с очаровательнейшей улыбкой. Я был уязвлен в самое сердце. Этот человек был так красив, так умен, так благороден и так мне понравился. И тем не менее, говоря о моих рассказах, по сути, он раскрыл мне тайну покупки и моих стихов. Видимо, они были достаточно низкопробны, чтобы разгрузить его гениальный мозг. 

— Я надеюсь, вы не обиделись, доктор, — продолжал он все с тем же невинным видом и смотрел на меня так ласково, что моя обида показалась мне чем-то далеким и ненужным. — В низкосортных работах, подобных вашим, есть некая первозданная чистота, которой не хватает серьезным трудам, подобным моему, например. Думаю, вы его даже не открыли. Страницы хотя бы разрезали?

— Нет, — только и смог произнести я.

— Я на днях купил небольшой сборник. Автор, явно обделенный поэтическим талантом, издал его за свой счет. Пока он не забрал тираж, я решил обзавестись экземпляром. Хотите, я вам прочту?

Я побледнел. Он держал в руках мою книжку.

Как я и говорил тебе уже, дорогой Гарри, что книжку я издал под псевдонимом. Так что, конечно же, Мориарти не мог знать, кто ее автор. А о том, что рассказы мои ему нравились, я узнал уже во время встречи. Возможно, он согласился принять меня именно по этой причине.

Так вот, он прочитал два мои стихотворения, написанные, как ты помнишь, кровью сердца, и совершенно не пытался смягчить мощь своего критиканства, поскольку не был осведомлен о моем авторстве. Я выдержал удар, но далее был не намерен терпеть и, взглянув на часы, извинился и сказал, что мне уже пора. Однако, встав, я пошатнулся и побледнел еще больше. Смятение чувств было столь велико, что Мориарти распорядился принести мне воды и своей ледяной рукой проверил у меня пульс. От его прикосновения мне стало значительно лучше, возможно, оттого, что он замолчал и им можно было просто любоваться. Он подал мне воды, и я не мог дальше разыгрывать слабость, потому был вынужден откланяться.

Прощаясь, Мориарти извинился за неподобающее поведение в самых изысканных выражениях. А потом признался, что по моей реакции он догадался, что автор стихов — тоже я. И мой почти обморок подтвердил его догадку.

— Если бы я знал, что автор — вы, то подобрал бы другие формулировки, — сказал он. — Если хотите, то в качестве извинения я выкуплю весь тираж вашего псевдонима? 

— Не стоит, — ответил я, не выпуская его руки, хотя мы уже пожали друг другу руки на прощание. — Я уже забрал остаток. Вы совершенно правы, рифмы и чувства банальны.

— Рифмы — да, — ответил он и, еще раз улыбнувшись мне, выдернул руку и ушел к себе, а за мной пришел суровый индус и долго вел по длинному коридору к моим шляпе и пальто.

Я еще много думал о профессоре Мориарти и этой нашей встрече. Я писал ему пару раз, но он не отвечал на мои письма. Я думал, он просто забыл про меня и мой нелепый визит. Но как-то мне пришло от него письмо, в котором он шутливо сетовал, что я стал писать на порядок лучше и лишил его вечернего чтива. Я не ответил на это письмо, и он больше не писал мне.

А потом Холмс рассказал мне о нем, открыл мне глаза на его жестокую натуру. И что, несмотря на высший сорт его научных трудов, как человек он…

Я слишком долго о нем думал и думаю до сих пор. И если честно, я бы хотел оставить эти воспоминания при себе, дорогой брат.

На этом все. Всех благ. 

(письмо не отправлено адресату)


End file.
